Inuyasha, Whiskey Lullaby
by LazyKitty
Summary: Hope ya guys like this song fic, if not.. then too bad! :P


Lazy kitty: Hello people, well this is a song fic and it's my first so go easy on me ok

Inuyasha: I think you are forgotten something?

Lazy kitty: Like what? I wrote the story, what else did I forgot to do?

Inuyasha: You forgot to tell everyone that you don't own Inuyasha and thank god for that.

Lazykitty: O.O... Well here you have it people the story which I don't own and even the characters or Inuyasha and the song too, the song is by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss...

* * *

As Inuyasha walk back to the village where Kagome was. Well it was all over the war between Naraku. Inuyasha look down the path and in hope of what he was going to do doing well be a good decision. Because you see Inuyasha has decision to become human and spend his days with Kagome. 

He start to run. Hopping to find Kagome waiting for him. When he reach the bottom of the path, Inuyasha walk toward Keade hut but start to run toward the door when he open it and he saw it, how she broke his heart.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Inuyasha turn way from the couple and when back to the forest. He was going to run on till he was at the middle of no where. He can't believe he lost both of his love. One to Naraku and one to that Kouga.

As Kagome open her eye's, she seen Inuyasha look at her and turn way. She push Kouga way from her and start to run where Inuyasha had disappear. When she got there, Inuyasha was gone. Kagome told Kouga to go home. She start to called for Sango so she can borrow Kilala.

Inuyasha walk to an old battle field and called out to any demon to fight him. He was going to fight to the death. All different demons come, 'so this it, this is how he is going to die...' thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Yell Kagome, It's been two days, that Inuyasha had disappear. Then she heard, the called of the wind scar. Kagome run as fast as she can, toward the call. Kagome gasp when she seen Inuyasha fighting to the death. With another demon who looked lot like him. At the same time both of them fell to the ground. Kagome run where Inuyasha is going to fall. She catch him, but the weigh of him put her to the ground. Tears fell from Her browns eye's on to his face. He slowly open his eyes for the last time and he whisper to her that he love her. She whisper to him that she love him before he die.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Today was the day that there are going to burial of Inuyasha and there were going to buried him under the sacred tree, were they first met thought Kagome as she watched inuyasha body being buried. Miroku had start to say a pray for Inuyasha. Tears fell from her eyes, she can hear people whisper about what happen to him and why. Kagome felt pain in her chest. she looked down at her hands and see as she was hold the tetsusaiga."Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Whisper Kagome. When it was all over. Kagome run as fast as she can to the well and jump in.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Kagome was in her bedroom, looking at the sword, she was almost done her letter to her family when she was done she got up and walk down stairs and walk out the house. Walk toward the sacred tree and looked at tree, tears run down her face, she took the sword of the sheft. She sway it round. If Inuyasha and her were soul mates, that would mean he'll be in this time but as a baby because with every life that dies a new is born with the same soul.

Kagome looked down at the sword and then cut her hands and walk to the temple and jump in the well. When she was in the fuel times she walk to the sacred tree and sat by Inuyasha grave and cry. "Oh Inuyasha, please forgave me!" and with that Kagome put the sword in the middle of her chest.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Sango had find Kagome by Inuyasha grave and she had kill her self with his sword. Sango bend down by her dead body and took the sword way, she had called for Miroku and the villager, there buried her body next to Inuyasha under the sacred tree. Miroku had said a pray for them both so both will find each other in the next life.

* * *

Inuyasha: That sucked! 

Lazykitty: how dare you say that!

Shippo: Hey! how come I was not in it!

Lazykitty:...maybe I should do nightmare before Christmas fic... I feel no love T-T You are so mean INUYASHA! runs way crying

Kagome: Inuyasha! what are you, sooo mean to girls! you women hater runs after lazykitty


End file.
